


Fantastic tales

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Add other characters later - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Multiple tales . Some will be for adult and other will contain fluff , love ...Some tales would be inspired by the classic that we read in our childhood but also original  ones .Also multiple ships
Relationships: Russia/America
Kudos: 8





	1. Table of content

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contes fantastiques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243191) by [LovingStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars). 



\- The adventure of the little Belarus: a young girl who went to see her sick brother , during her travel she met different people and encounter the danger of her world . (3 chapters)

-Meeting with the witch apprentice: Russia after being able to escape a strange old man , and falling into a well . He wakes up in a strange house.

-Witchcraft game: America playing with more or less dangerous spells.

\- Bloody passion: Strange things happen in Prussia’s house, rare are those who can get out.

-The taste of madness: Some men taste this forbidden fruit, so exquisite that we always ask for more of it.


	2. chapter 1 : The adventure of Bielorussia

All began in a small village in Europe, where there was a little girl wearing a little red riding hood , she was called Belarus and carrying with her a small basket of wicker , containing potatoes , a bottle of vodka , books , some ball of wool and its sewing equipment . She went to carry all this to her older brother Georgia who was sick, he was at their beloved mother’s home.As she plunged into the forest, she recalled the rumours circulating in her small village about three wolves who were terrorizing the whole forest, so that no one wanted to enter it anymore, as long as they were still present. But this did not frighten the little girl who took her courage present in her heart and decided to go through the little road that crossed the forest, she remembers having crossed it several times with her dearest grandfather.There was no wolf at that time or at least not to her knowledge.

It was told that these wolves were more than two meters high, that they had huge fangs and a double row of them , shredding and devouring the flesh of their unfortunate victims, but little Belarus did not believe these words that came from drunkards who got lost in the forest and began to see things that did not exist.It made her laugh, the little girl who imagined that the drunkards were afraid of the trees and the nature surrounding them.Then she had nothing to fear because when she cried her mother always came to comfort her and when she was in danger it was her father who defended her and they could have been more than a thousand places away, that they would always come to help her.  
Comforted by this idea, the little girl quietly advanced among the trees and tall grass, crossing a rabbit, a few tits and a lot of insects.  
Her small steps, bringing her to the end of a small clearing. And there was in the middle of it , was a child, who was sitting on a small flat stone. She saw him from behind, but immediately noticed a small gray tail and pointed ears that seemed to be so real.She gently approached the little boy who must have been her age and arrived at the level of his tail. She put her hand on his frail shoulder. The little wolf suddenly turned and leapt forward, surprised and terrified by the presence of Belarus .

"What do you want from me?" Murmured the little wolf, looking with fear at the little girl.

"Nothing wrong. You seemed very lonely here. I thought you had been lost or hurt."

The little wolf did not answer, and looked carefully at Belarus.

"I’m not going to bother you any more. I have to go see my big brother, no matter what, even if I have to cross mountains."

At the moment when Belarus pronounced the word "brother", the eyes of the little wolf began to shine, this did not pass unnoticed to the little girl, who asked him quite naturally if he also had a brother or sister. The little wolf replied that yes, he had a brother but that he did not know where he had gone, he had disappeared on a full moon night.And after searching everywhere in the forest, he had not found it. He thought that his brother had left the forest by force because they would never have separated or left without the other, for nothing in the world.

"There is no other wolf in this forest?"Asked Belarus.

"No, before there was our father, but he is no longer of this world. It was several people who looked like soldiers who killed him, as my brother told me, and soon after he disappeared too."The little wolf after these few words burst into tears, curling up on himself.

Belarus approached him and hugged him.

The two children crossed the forest, they did not see anyone there, but they could see some rabbits walking with their family. Leaving the forest, they walked for several hours on the sandy road. The sun was pounding hard and neither of the two children had foreseen what to protect themselves from the sun. Unfortunately, they did not see any trees to allow them to have a little shade. Then they continued walking, tranquilly to no exhaust themselves unnecessarily. The two children were thirsty, and little Belarus looked in her basket if she did not have water.  
Her basket contained a lot of things ,but no water bottle, but she had a small clay jug that will do the job, when they find a wellbore or a fountain to drink the precious water.

After an hour of walking, they found a beautiful stone fountain. There were several statues representing female birds and mermaids, these statues had porcelain skin while the rest of their body was gold .

They were chryselephantine statues. They had embedded in their pupil emeralds and on their bodies shone all kinds of metallic jewels, inlaid with gold and silver . The fountain shone with a thousand fires of all this wealth.

As the two children innocently approached, they were suddenly and violently pulled back by an old man. At the same moment the statues began to move and tried to catch the children with their crooked fingers, in the aim of drinking their blood and eating their flesh still young and tender. The water, which was previously transparent and crystalline, had become sticky and crimson.

Luckily, the old man had taken them in time, and he took each of the children in his arms and took them away from the cursed fountain. The two children lifted up their eyes to their savior, but they could not distinguish his face because of the sun’s rays.

The old man took them and ran for two hours, until he thought he was far enough away from the fountain and its creatures, he returned with the children to a hamlet, and headed to one of the little abandoned houses.  
He quickly opened the door after putting the children on the ground, and they quickly went inside. The two children tried to distinguish what was around them, but everything was very dark. Only a small halo of light from the window allowed them to distinguish between the abandoned furniture. The little wolf was about to ask the old man a question, when he waved them to shut up by putting a finger in front of his mouth, and whispering a faint "shh".

The old man directed the children to the darkest corner of the room and waved them not to move and to wait here for his return he would knock three little knocks at the door and he would whisper «the birds are no more, the way is clear, you can go out.» , they were not allowed to open to anyone no matter who was behind . He gave them a small copper key. And before leaving he barricaded the window and locked the door.  
The two children looked at each other, they did not know if they should stay here or not.


	3. chapter 2

It had been about an hour since the strange old man had left them in this old abandoned house. The two children were sitting against the back wall, they did not dare to make a single movement. But little Belarus was tired of waiting and decided to have a little discussion with the wolf.

"In your opinion, it was a good thing that we do to listen to this old man? " asked the little girl as she stared at the old wooden door.

"I don’t know . Perhaps he leaves because he needs to find his friends to kill us or he wants us to become his slaves."

"Then it would be a test to know if we are obedient or not." Belarusian said, raising herself suddenly.

"But what about the creatures in the fountain? They seemed so real . They could have killed us. "The little wolf whispered fearfully.

"Mhh... Maybe it’s just illusions due to our thirst. He could have left us enough to drink and eat before leaving."  
"It is rather dangerous to accept the food of an old man whose intentions are totally unknown to us."Said the little wolf.

"But given the situation we find ourselves in, something must be done. We can certainly wait for his return or leave before he does something to us."Add Belarus.

"The best thing would be to stay, we don’t know what danger there is outside and then I think we can trust him because if he really wanted to hurt us, he wouldn’t have given us the key to the door."

"But the question is whether this key really opens the door."  
"If the key really opens it, then the old man doesn’t want to hurt us, but if it doesn’t work then..."

"It will be necessary to act quickly to escape ." Abruptly cut off the little girl as she approached the door .

The little wolf had come closer. The two little hearts were pounding while the key entered the lock. Turning the key to the right and then to the left, a small metal noise was made. Meaning that the door was unlocked. Turning the handle and opening a little bit the door, they looked outside and saw no one. Just nature and some old houses.

The little girl closed the door and locked it again. The two children were relieved that it was the right key.  
But as soon as they had moved away from the door, they heard someone knocking at it, accompanied by a child’s voice, who asked them to open the door so that they could help him because he was being chased by a bad man.

The blows against the door became more powerful, accompanied by supplications. But the two children remembered the words of the old man,telling them to not open whatever was happening outside. The cries became unbearable, they could no longer distinguish the words uttered by the person or creature behind the door. For the sake of prudence, the two children retreated to the bottom of the room. The little wolf stumbled back due to a bag of old clothes, he looked at what made him fall and found a small box . The box was closed by a golden lock. Too small for their key to open. His friend approached to look at the box.

The blows on the front door were even more violent . But the two children decided to ignore what was happening behind the door. To avoid the fear devouring them, they put all their attention on this box and on what it could contain. Discussing the possible wonders that there might be inside or perhaps a magical object that could help them to face this danger that is behind the door and that seems to have moved near the window .Raucous noises could be heard near the window, accompanied by the child’s cries. Which after a long minute, these cries killed themselves definitively.

After hearing these cries, the two children became completely pale, realizing that perhaps there was really someone who asked for their help and that they had let him die. It made the little wolf, who had rolled in a ball in the old clothes. Belarus still shocked, decided that it was necessary at first to reassure her friend and then they would advise together, what they should do . She caressed the little wolf, whispering sweet words, telling him that it was not his fault, that he could not have done anything to save this stranger .All her words seemed to soothe the child a little, of the guilt he felt . He stood up and plunged his head against his friend’s chest, crying and trembling. The little girl continued to caress his back. Looking into the laundry, her eyes pierced a small metal object, she stretched out her arm and grabbed it.

It was a small key.

The blows to the windows continued, becoming stronger and stronger. They had to find a way to defend themselves. Belarus found behind the little wolf a bag, there was inside a magnificent silver knife, whose handle was carved with lily flowers and geometric patterns. Some precious stone was embedded in the blade but in a refined way so as not to overload the beauty of the knife, which shone in the darkness. After looking at the blade from every angle ,Belarus had put it in her little basket, the two children decided to open the box, perhaps there was going to be something as precious as this blade.  
It was the little wolf who put the key in the little lock, turning it slightly to the right. A small click was heard but the box still did not open. After a few seconds a music was released and the box slowly opened . A little ballet dancer appeared, she turned on herself while the music continued. Little by little the two children felt their eyelids become heavier and heavier as the lullaby continued. The bodies of the two children collapsed against the wooden floor, they had plunged into the world of dreams.  
But the music stopped after a minute, and the dancer plunged back into her plinth. A faint smoke enveloped the two unfortunate children who disappeared engulfed by this strange smoke. The little box had devoured them. Only the girl’s little basket remained on the ground.

The entrance door of the little house opened, a man entered inside. It was the old man ,his clothes were covered with blood, he looked if the children were hidden in the darkness of the house but he saw no one. He went to the center of the room where a small box lay next to a small wicker basket. The old man smiled, he knew that the two children had yielded to their curiosity and as the English say it was the curiosity that killed the cat.  
He took the box and the wicker basket, he left the house. Looking, on his right where the corpses of these creatures and of this child rested now, he didn't come in time to "save" him.

The two poor children awoke with difficulty, they were no longer on a dusty soil but on a comfortable carpet. Belarus looked around her, they were in a small room . All the walls were covered with shelves filled with small porcelain doll. Curious Belarus approached the little dolls, they all carried little labels ,where it was written on the doll first name and age . The little girl took one who had long blond and blue hair, her flag was yellow and blue.  
She was dressed in a pretty lace dress. Belarus took the label and read the name of the doll: Ukraine, age: 8 years  
The little wolf get close to his friend, this room worried him and he had the impression that the dolls were watching each of his movements . He bent over to look at the doll that Belarus was holding and for a short moment he thought he saw the blue eyes of the doll were directed towards him. He retreated and fell to the ground. The sound of his fall startled Belarus, who turned to look at him.  
" What is going on West?" Asked Belarus holding the doll firmly against her chest.  
"Nothing . I thought I saw that the doll you were holding had moved her eyes in my direction. As if she wanted to look at me . "The little wolf answered with a scared voice as he got up. He could not look away from the doll face.  
Belarus shrugged her shoulders and looked again at the doll, examining it from all its angles. She undressed the doll, leaving just the pretty little gold medallion.  
Then she touched the torso of the doll which was not made of fabric but rather a soft material, warm which she found strange. But she did not pay any more attention to it as her curiosity had set her sights on the little stone embedded in the small torso of Ukraine . She tried to move it but nothing happened. But she felt like a tiny heartbeat coming from that little chest. Surprise, the little girl dropped the doll on the floor. West looked at her and before he asked her what was wrong, Belarus exclaimed quickly:  
"I felt like the beating of a heart the moment I tried to remove the stone. The doll is alive!"  
West looked at his friend then the doll, he thought he saw the eyelids of the little doll moving . He began to look at all the dolls but they all seemed to have an empty look.  
Belarus took over Ukraine in her hands and she tried again to tear the stone apart of the little body but it did not want to be remove.

She felt it had to be done to maybe save the girl.  
While Belarus was determined to remove the stone, the little wolf looked at the dolls which possessed accessories, but one attracted his attention she held in her hands an embroidery and a very small needle . He hastened to take it from the doll’s hands.  
West interrupt the attempts of Belarus and gave her the little needle which she hastened to use to remove the stone. The little stone rose and rolled on the carpet.


	4. Chapter 3: the end

As soon as the stone was removed, a cloud of opaque smoke enveloped the little doll. When the smoke disappeared, on the ground was not the little doll but a young girl about 8 years old. She looked very much like the little doll. Her eyelids were closed, her breathing still non-existent. Belarus taking courage with both of her hands, she approached the little girl. Sticking her ear into the chest of Ukraine, she heard a very weak beat. As the seconds passed, the girl seemed to come back to life. A very weak movement of her eyelids meant an imminent awakening. She was alive. His eyelids opened and Ukraine began to cough before taking large puffs of air.

Gradually her whole body came back to life, her blood flowed back into her veins. Ukraine moved her head slightly, to look where she was. The little girl tried to get up but her body was still too weak to stand . She turned to the other two children and wanted to thank them. But when she opened her mouth. Unfortunately, no sound came out. Belarus saw that Ukraine could not speak, she decided to make the presentations so that Ukraine knew who they were and why they were here.

"I am Belarus and this little wolf is West. We were traveling, and on the way an old man saved us from certain death, and we were chased by strange creatures and he led us to an old abandoned house. Then he gave us the key to the front door, forbidding us to open to anyone but him. Then he left. The creatures came back shortly after, they tried to come in but the door and windows fortunately held up."  
Belarusia narrated, she did not speak of the painful scene of the child behind the door and the mistake they had made in not letting him in. They had condemned him to a painful death. This moment would remain stuck in their skin for the rest of their lives. She told of the discovery of the small music box and that after falling asleep, they had awakened here. And started looking where they were.  
Ukraine listened attentively, she would have liked to be able to speak or find a way to express herself to warn them of the danger in which they were all three.

The three children were thinking, they had to find a way for Ukraine to express herself. The little wolf had first proposed to look at the accessories of the little dolls but Ukraine prevented it. She violently pulled him back. After this shock, Belarus decided to look under the shelves , she felt in her back , the multiple glass eyes of these little dolls. Although she repeated inside her head that they were only harmless objects, it did not prevent her from trembling.

Luckily she soon found out some papers. And some pencils, but there were brown marks on them. Belarus took them with the tip of her fingers. The brown traces seemed dry, there were even some cracks on it. The little girl was handing her finds to Ukraine who literally threw herself on it.  
She began to write frantically on it. You could only hear the sound of the pencil on the poor piece of paper. Once she had finished writing and drawing a small symbol at the bottom of the page, she gave them the paper.

Belarus and West began to read the paper, and the situation in which they found themselves became a little clearer.

" Before becoming a doll, an old man captured me while I was playing with my little brother Russia, luckily my little brother managed to escape his grip.He had time to hide in the woods. I don’t know if he’s still alive. This old man gave up his race against Russia and to punish me or for some other reason that I do not know, he threw me into a tiny box. Curious and wanting to go out, I banged against the walls. The dolls fell. Then, like some magic spell, they seemed to take possession of their porcelain body and surround me . Closing my eyes so I will not see them.  
When I opened my eyelids, I had become one of them.  
The time was extremely slow . From time to time, a child unfortunately fell into this hell . And all the dolls were approaching the poor child, while I was trying to find a way out of here. I noticed that all these dolls had empty eyes. Maybe it’s because they stayed here too long. One day , the old man entered the box , he began to caress each of the dolls . To undress some of them . Still touching them and making strange moans.  
Luckily, he never did this to me. Once he just looked at me smiling and then he said," Your brother may be dead. No one survived such a long fall. "He left laughing harder than before. A cruel laugh. I could not believe his words. He would never break me like that. I had to find a way to escape. And then you came and broke my curse.  
We need to find a way out of here."

The three children did not have time to look for a way out. The dolls were already surrounded them. They were slowly getting closer. They thought they were going to become dolls when suddenly the top of the box opened and they sucked into this hole.  
Falling back into their world. They did not have time to understand what had happened .  
They were in front of a fighting scene between the old man and a mysterious man who wore a hood and his face was hidden by his scarf.

The fight was over. The old man trembled on the ground, Belarus could finally see his flag correctly. Blue, white with a funny symbol and then blue again. His opponent did not wait for him to get up. With a single stroke he planted his sword in the chest of the old man. He killed him instantly and then taking off his sword. And directly sliced the old man’s head, putting it between the thighs of the corpse while he planted a stake in his heart. Then, returning to the head of the deceased, he picked up a large stone and shoved it into the mouth of the dead man. He put his head back between the thighs of the corpse. He had no time to bury him. He turned to the two children.

The young man folded up his hood so that the three children could see his face. The stranger had short white hair dotted with a few red strands. His young face was marked by a long scar, crossing his left eyebrow to his right cheek. He looked at the three children and saw that they were terrified.  
"My name is Poland." said the young man, smiling timidly. Poland was trying its best not to look too terrifying for these poor children.

The three children hesitated to trust this man. Against all odds, West detached himself from the two little girls and introduced all of them. Belarus analysed Poland in detail, looking for the small detail that would show a malicious attention to them. She did not find any, but that did not prevent her from staying on her guard.

There was little trust that came between Poland and the three children. The young man went to the small music box, and poured a strange purple liquid into it through a transparent glass bottle. Crackling was heard then hundreds of small lights escaped from the box. Then nothing. Poland moved away from the box, he beckoned to the three children to follow him. They hesitated but since they did not know where they were, following this young stranger who had saved them seemed the best option for the moment.

Coming out of the hut, they went into the woods. After long hours of walking , Belarus recognized the path and landscape in which they were. Poland smiled as he saw the happy face of Belarus. He explained to the children that the mother of Belarus was concerned that her daughter had not yet arrived after receiving her letter several weeks ago. She went to him so that he could try to find her, he agreed to take a look when he passed towards the plains and the black forest. He had suspected this creature of having kidnapped the little girl but he did not want to worry the poor mother.

The small group arrived in front of the house of Belarus, the little girl knocked at the door. Her mother opened and saw her child in great shape, she threw herself on her and took her daughter in her arms.Weeping tears of joy. Belarus felt that her mother trembled under her arms.  
The young mother invited the whole small group to go inside so that they could have a snack.  
She slipped away to call Georgia , who ran down the stairs before taking his sister in his arms.  
Belarus told what had happened and her mother almost fainted when she heard the adventures of her daughter. Then she sympathized with the two young children who accompanied her, and advised them to go and see the witch who lived in the clearing of the Golden Wood . Poland proposed to take them there .  
And before Belarus proclaimed her desire to accompany her new friends, her mother told her that she had to go back to school the next day. Reluctantly , Belarus wished her friends goodbye , hoping they would find their answers at this witch house.

But that’s another story.


End file.
